


Keeping Dom Quiet

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic life; gotta be quiet when the parents are sleeping in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Dom Quiet

"Let's go shag," Dom said, and Billy stopped sorting through the post and frowned at him. 

"Your parents are in the spare room," he pointed out, though he was already tapping the envelopes on their edges, chewing on his lower lip.

Dom grabbed the mail and tossed it away, then grabbed Billy and tugged till he stood. "They're jet-lagged," Dom said. He towed him down the hall, past the closed spare room door and one more door (office, officially; The Room Where Paper Goes to Die, according to Billy) to their bedroom. "We'll be quiet."

"I'm always quiet," Billy said. Dom spun him around, pushed him roughly at the bed and turned to close their door. "You're completely incapable of being quiet."

"Just _keep_ me quiet," Dom said, rolling his eyes. He launched himself at the bed (and Billy); bounced across the duvet on his knees. "You can shove my face into the pillows, I know you like that," he offered, as though it was a treat, as though Billy didn't do that any other day of the week. 

"Aye, I do," Billy conceded. He pulled off his t-shirt and flopped back onto the pillows. "I'm to do you, then?"

"Yeah." Dom knelt over him, leaned down for a cheerful, sloppy kiss. Sprawled abruptly over Billy at an angle and began digging through the bedside table drawer. 

"Fuck," Billy grunted, shoving Dom off ungently and slapping his arse. "That's how I'm going to die, you know. Think of the embarrassment. The headline for my obituary will read 'Smothered, naked, by co-hobbit and lover Dominic Monaghan.'" He kicked off his shoes, wincing as they hit the floor with two loud thunks, then began wriggling his jeans off.

"That's so sweet," Dom crooned, wiggling his bum in the air as he searched. "But you're not naked yet. Aha!" He tossed the lube onto the bed and slammed the drawer shut as he turned back to Billy. "Oh, you are naked. What?"

"One snort from down the hall, one movement, one knock on our door, and there'll be no sex for the entire visit, Dominic," Billy hissed, glaring at him.

Dom sat up and pulled off his shirt. "I'm pretty sure they know we have sex, Bill," he said. "And besides. Jet-lagged. Not waking up, I promise."

"You'd better be right," Billy threatened. He lay back and watched as Dom finished undressing. "Shame there's no lock on our door."

"Trust me, even if they did wake up--" Dom yanked Billy up and sat on his lap-- "there's no way they would ever enter my room without knocking." He wrapped his legs happily around Billy's waist. "I was a very busy lad during adolescence."

"You're a very busy lad now," Billy muttered, but he bent his head to suck at Dom's clavicle and reached between them to adjust his perky cock so Dom wasn't crushing it. "Though you don’t seem to mind if I walk in on you."

"I don't mind. I like it." Dom grasped his own prick, bumped it gently against Billy's. "...I keep busy because you can't keep up with me, old man." Dom pushed Billy back down and then bent over to kiss him some more, lazy and deep. Billy let his jaw sag open midway through the kiss and began snoring loudly into Dom's mouth. "Oi, give over," Dom said, propping himself up and smacking the side of Billy's head.

The snoring stopped and Billy opened one bright eye. "Done calling me an old man?"

"Demonstrate your youth," Dom invited. He groped blindly beside Billy until he found the bottle of lube again. "C'mon. I know they're asleep, but no guarantees on how long it'll last."

"Knowing your dad he'll have set the alarm so they'll be able to sleep tonight," Billy said. He took the lube and poked Dom's side. "Get off, then, if I'm going to suffocate you in the mattress."

"Sweet talker," Dom said, rolling off. He waited as Billy knelt behind him, hissing when the first cool dollop of lube glopped onto his arse. "You could warm it, twat," he said mildly.

"I like seeing goosebumps on your back," Billy said. His fingers slid over and around Dom's arsehole for a goodly while, teasing and circling and pressing while Dom reached down to tug at his cock, full and heavy between his thighs. 

"Hurry up about it," Dom said at last, his voice a little lower, a little more hoarse than it had been.

Billy leaned forward to kiss his back, licked thoughtfully up his spine. "Mmhmm," he said. "Alright, then." He knelt behind Dom, business-like, and slid one finger inward swiftly. "What do you need today, Mr. Monaghan?" He wriggled his fingers around until Dom shivered, and snickered.

"Nothing, nothing, c'mon. M'ready." Dom wriggled his bottom at Billy. "Hurry up."

Billy shrugged and slapped Dom's flank, flinching at the sharp noise. "Okay. Slut." Dom wriggled his bum again, and Billy waited for him to settle, waited for the sound of the slow, steady breathing that meant Dom was relaxed. He glopped more lube over his cock and pressed the blunt head against Dom's arsehole. Rubbed up and down, just because it felt good, felt nice. 

"Biiill," Dom whined.

Billy inhaled and pushed in.

Dom's head sagged down between the up-thrust wings of his shoulder blades, hanging loose and lax, almost to the mattress. His breathing never changed, but Billy could see the back of his neck flush. "Mmm. Y'feel nice," Billy said. He thrust slowly in the rest of the way and petted Dom's back, long gentle sweeps of his palms over the smooth, freckled skin. "Okay?"

"S'good." Dom lifted his head again and Billy could see that his ears, too, were red. "You can move."

"I know," Billy reassured him. "Just feels good, right where I am." He continued running his hands over Dom's back.

"Feels better to move," Dom informed him, slightly roughly. He rocked forward and then back, demonstrating, and Billy laughed, a startled wheeze.

"Aye, that feels good," he said. "Alright, then..." He began moving, a slow, steady rhythm at first, one hand flat on Dom's back, the other wrapped firmly around his hipbone. "Hmm. You going to...?" He thrust a little harder.

"Yeah. In a minute." Dom's voice was definitely raspy now. He shifted his knees, lowering his stance slightly, and Billy leaned over him a bit more, knowing what Dom was aiming for. 

"...That?" Billy asked, his own voice strained. "There?"

"Yeah--" Dom began to grunt a little with each thrust, and Billy's hips reacted; his thrusts sped. One hand migrated to Dom's shoulder, pulling him back onto Billy's cock on every inward slide, while the other stayed on his hip, fingers tightening. "Unh," Dom said, louder. "Ah, Christ, Bill--"

"Down you go," Billy murmured; he pressed Dom's shoulder and Dom obediently folded his elbows, face and chest collapsing onto the mattress. He took the opportunity to push one hand down the bed, between his legs, and Billy felt it when Dom began stroking himself; he felt the way his body tightened and then relaxed around his cock, and his strokes sped again, got shorter and sharper. "C'mon, Dom," he mumbled, sliding his hands over Dom's back one last time before gripping his hips. "Lemme feel it, yeah? C'mon..."

Dom voiced his pleasure into the pillow with every sharp, rocking thrust, muffled but still audible, though the words (if there were any) were lost. Billy gripped his hips tightly and began pounding roughly into him, loving the hot slide of Dom's arse around his cock, the way his balls swung forward and slapped Dom's skin with each collision. The delirious, delicious drag of each pull outward and then the whole thing repeated again and again and again and again: faster, harder, deeper.

Billy opened his eyes (when had they fallen shut?) and focused blearily on Dom's free hand, splayed on the bedsheet beside his head, curling and loosening in a rhythm that had nothing to do with that of Billy's pelvis or Dom's other hand, still working frenetically on his prick, out of Billy's sight. 

"I think I'm gonna come," Billy said, then he groaned--quiet, fuck, gotta be quiet--and did, plunging deep into Dom and holding himself there as he shuddered, the release pulsing through his cock into Dom's body: slippery wet hot.

Dom's back rose as he inhaled deeply and then pressed his face into the mattress and yelled: _aaannnngggghhhhh_ \--, the sound breaking into a stifled sob as his body clamped down several times on Billy's sensitive prick, muscles gripping and releasing as he shot onto the bed.

"Fuck," Billy moaned, not as quietly as he meant to, and he shoved forward again--though really he couldn't get any deeper--and dug his fingers into Dom's thin-skinned hipbones. 

Dom turned his head and sucked in several lungfuls of air as Billy stayed right where he was, panting, kneeling behind Dom, still buried in him. 

"Next time I'll have to shove your face into the pillow," Dom smirked, scooting forward until Billy slid out of him and then rolling away from the small puddle of semen below his belly to collapse onto his back.

Billy sat on his heels to get his breath back. "Still quieter than you," he said. "And thanks for leaving me the wet spot, wanker."

Dom waved one hand. "Least I could do."

Billy looked critically at the smear of white. "I wouldn't say that at all, Dom. Don't be so hard on yourself." He pulled a corner of the sheet up and wiped the stuff away, easily avoiding Dom's slow-motion roundhouse, then flopped forward onto the bed, sprawling on his stomach.

"Fucker," Dom said lazily. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah." Billy lifted his head, turned it; laid it down again facing Dom. "Think your parents heard us?"

"Nah." Dom yawned, and Billy followed suit. "Over the sound of my Dad's snoring? Definitely not."

"Okay." Billy closed his eyes. "Think we'll hear it if they knock to wake us?"

"We better," Dom mumbled. "They might walk in, if we don't answer."

Billy groped for the duvet and pulled it half-heartedly to his waist, never opening his eyes. "There. Now they'll only see your naked arse."

"Fine." 

A moment later Billy heard snoring. _Like father, like son_ , he thought, and fell asleep.


End file.
